CRTL Clear
by LoyalProtector
Summary: This is a story based on the RWBY universe with completely new characters and locations. Cordelia Bellamy is a new student at Beacon Academy. Watch as she learns more about herself and befriends a set of sugar addicted twins and the Headmaster's daughter in the beginning of her education as a Huntress! Welcome to the story of Team CRTL! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

CRTL Clear-Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY.

"Students of Beacon Academy, my name is Harold Knight and I am the headmaster of this school.I am not here to waste anybody's time therefore I will not give the long and dull speech that most of your previous Academies are accustomed to giving on the first day of class. I will simply say each have your own talents and weaknesses. But do not let your weaknesses define you. Use your talents and training to overcome those weaknesses. There may be times that this will be difficult. But remember that I have faith in all of you."

This was my first memory of Beacon. The headmaster's firm but caring voice urging us to improve ourselves. After this brief speech my fellow first year students and I were instructed to immediately go to the dining room to eat and then to the gymnsium to sleep before our teams were assigned to us. These instructions may have seemed simple, but I was about to learn that this school had students that, like me, were far from average.

But before I continue, let me just explain who I am. My name is Cordelia Bellamy and I am training to become a Huntress. I was just a slightly above average student in the training school I attended before now, but I was somehow still granted admission to Beacon. I was hoping that this first day would be a simple one, but it ended up being incredibly interesting. And it all started with a piece of rotton fruit.

As I was walking out of the dining hall I saw what appeared to be a student raising their arm while glancing at me. I didnt think much of it at first but then I noticed what looked like an apple in his hand. And he was about to throw it straight at me! I started to brace for impact and for a minute, I thought my life was going to flash right before my eyes. But nothing happened. And then I started to hear a loud voice.

"Gods dammit you prick! First you throw trash at my brother in his new vest, and now you throw more at someone else?"

I opened my eyes and saw a tall student with a short beard and a large hat. But that was not the first thing I noticed. What I saw first was the hatchet he had in his hand and the apple halves on the ground. He looked back at me and said something that I would not have expected from his prior outburst.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head and he gives me a little half smile. Then he turns and runs at the other student and drives his fist right into the wannabe sports star's gut. He then sits down on a bench that was close to him, as other students run away. A few teachers come running out and take the boy with the hat away. I decided to just head to the gym, sleep, and hopefully find the hat man later to thank him. This all would happen sooner then I would expect. And in a much more dangerous way.

Chapter 1

END


	2. Chapter 2

CRTL Clear- Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY.

The next day every first year student was instructed to get their weapons and armor and head to the academy garden. After grabbing my spear and strapping on my breastplate I walked admittedly very slowly towards the garden, hoping that I would have a chance to see the bearded student with the hat. The long hallways I took to get to the garden were not as crowded as I thought they would be, but still my clumsy self ends up running straight into someone.

"My bad!"

I say as I look up and see the same student from yesterday. But he looked different. He was missing his hat and beard and he was wearing a dressy grey shirt with black pants and a vest. I almost thanked him for helping me yesterday, but then I remembered something that the bearded student said about his brother wearing a vest. But as I was looking at the student I ran into, he spoke.

"I should be the one apologizing! That was my fault completely! I was running back to grab something for the field test today and I didn't see you…. Wait a second, did a bearded version of me wearing a hat help you yesterday?"

I looked at the somewhat flustered student and said,

"Yeah. He stopped some fool from ruining my uniform. Are you his brother?

"Yes, I am. I must apologize for his behavior. His temper gets the best of him when he sees someone who is being harrassed in any way. Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Thorne Murdoch. My brother is Lowell Murdoch."

I was shocked by how polite and cordial Thorne was, but I was even more amazed by how much he spoke. He seemed like a genuinely kind, but long winded, person. I spoke again.

"My name is Cordelia Bellamy. Nice to meet you Thorne."

His green eyes lit up at that name.

"Cordelia Bellamy? Why you're my brother's partner for the exam!"

I looked at Thorne in shock. Partners? I knew we would receive our teams today, but I had no clue that half of the work was done already!

"Is something wrong my new friend?"

"No, Thorne. I just did not know that we were assigned our partners by the school. I guess I assumed that we would choose our own."

A new but familiar voice spoke.

"Great minds think alike, eh?" Lowell Murdoch said as he put his hand on his twin brother's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping her out bro. You can get those lollipops you left in your bag now."

"Alright Lowell. I will see you after the test. You will love my partner! Goodbye Cordelia!" Thorne said as he walked away.

I looked at Lowell. His short chin beard and hat were still there. However he had on a much different type of armor then his brothers simple cloth. He wore a leather jacket with metal bracers on his arms and a pair of cargo pants. His axe was on his hip in a sheath. He looked and me and began to speak.

"Hey uh, sorry you had to meet me in such a violent way yesterday. That punk did get what he deserved though."

He said this all while looking almost sad.

"No worries, Lowell. I actually think it was a good show of character. We are in a school learning how to protect people after all."

I said with a smile.

" That's a relief. I didn't want to make an enemy out of someone and then be their partner for four years."

He looked up at me and spoke again, this time more confident.

"Well, we might as well walk ourselves over to the exam. Its been less than 24 hours and I'm already itching for a brawl!"

I smiled thinking that this exam would just be some simple sparring practice. But little did I know that my first full day as a student at Beacon would end up making me some new friends, a few enemies, and completely change my life. And this axe wielding rebel along with his jolly brother would surprisingly be some of three most important bonds i would make.


End file.
